


Motorcycles

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants Chin to teach him to ride a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> Originality posted at LJ. Inspired by this picture. aic67's picture.  
> http://pics.livejournal.com/aic67/pic/000s37zy

"Ho brah! You want me to what?" He was a bit confused. Chin could have sworn Danny just asked to learn to ride a motorcycle.

"Are you getting deaf old man?" Danny laughed, "you heard me well enough. I would like to learn to ride a motorcycle."

Chin was still a bit leery, "is this a CHiPs thing?" 

"Well, I do make a first-class John." He said, remembering Kono thinking John was cuter than Ponch. "But the truth is it would be helpful with police work on this damn island. My Camaro is not for off-roading and, well, Steve never drives the truck anymore. So if we have to go into the jungle it would be good that I knew how to ride." He shrugged it off like it was a simple thing. Far from it. When he saw Steve on one of the dirt bikes a few months ago it had made him hard to think of all that power between Steve's legs. 

"Umm okay." Still suspicious Chin said. "I can teach you, but they have classes you know."

"Yes, taught by the police. Which you are. I am also a cop; with our schedule can you see any one of us trying to take a class?" Danny figured Chin would be cool with the idea, but he seemed reticent about teaching him. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Danny, what is the real reason?"

"I just want to learn how to ride a bike. Figured I might as well ask you first. No worries." With that Danny returned to his office.

After thinking on it, Chin decides Danny has a good idea. Heck, even Kono can ride a bike. He walks into Danny’s office, tossing a book on his desk. "Read that and then we'll talk." He caught Danny's smile as he saw it was the State of Hawaii Motorcycle Manual.

 

Taking the permit test had been trouble-free and Danny had passed effortlessly. Chin and Danny had been getting together a couple of nights a week and on weekends that Danny, didn't have Grace, for over a month. A couple of times Kono had been with them on a ride to get Danny ready for his test. Danny learned with the effortless ease of a man driven to try new things in pursuit of the man he loved. Chin was surprised how rapidly Danny picked up on the mechanical basics of Chin's bikes. Showing Chin he knew how to rebuild a carburetor with only a few instructions. When asked about it Danny had told them a story of a friend in high school that was big into bikes.

His friend, Joe, had built three bikes by the time their senior year had ended. Danny had sat and watched Joe build one of those bikes. It was fascinating to watch him pour over the bike like a lover. Danny had, at the time, hoped he could find something he to be that passionate about. After school Joe had opened a bike shop and it had been pretty successful. The part he didn't share with anyone was that the thought of riding bitch still excited him to this day. Or maybe it was the thought of riding as Steve's bitch?

On the day of his test Chin let Danny borrow his bike. Kono and Chin covered for him at the office and kept Super SEAL out of his hair. It wasn’t that Danny had intentionally kept Steve out of the loop. The conversation never really came up about Danny learning to ride. Closer to the truth was that every time he got on a bike he really wanted Steve to be there to watch him and ride with him. But the distraction might be more than he could handle while playing student. Officer Kuelia asked for Danny's documentation and then started with the questions about Chin's bike. After that it was time for Danny to put on his helmet for the skills test. Then he hit the streets with the passenger vehicle following him.

When Danny arrived at the office an hour later, he had his license. The grin that is splitting his face falls short when he sees the commotion in the office. "We have a case." Kono said as she saw him. Diving in with the others he learns it is a kidnapping, a six year old girl taken by her non custodial mother. The team was working on leads when Chin arrived with the food. The team moves to the conference room to eat, Kono follows with the files and her laptop. Sitting, Kono throws some images on the flat panel in the conference room, "so let's recap."

Steve's head whipped around and the eggroll he had in his hand fell to the desk. "Huh?" The group started laughing at Steve. It was the first time the atmosphere had lifted all day. Even Steve had to laugh. Maybe their rookie might be growing in her confidence. Picking up his eggroll Steve gestured at Kono. "You got the floor boss."

They laughed and ate, as they Kono outlined what they had. "Malie Conte is a transplant from Arizona. She and Gary Oneeka fell in love and along came Karrie. All was good until Malie got into a bad relationship with drugs. After she'd been arrested one too many times Gary filed for full custody and won. Once Malie had cleaned up Gary allowed her to visitation to their daughter. Malie recently relapsed and Gary had threatened to stop her from seeing Karrie. That is when Malie grabbed Karrie from school and took off with her. Which was when we got involved. So second boss." Kono turned and grinned at Steve. "What's our plan?"

Having finished their food they listened to Kono's recap. "We need to know where she spends her time when not visiting Karrie." Steve states.

You hear the clicking of keys from Kono's laptop. "She lives with a friend in Makaha. Somewhere up near the forest reserve." Kono threw up a map on the screen. 

"We might want to head out that way." Chin suggested.

Steve seemed to be trying to decide when his phone rang. "Yes." Listening to the information he nodded several times. "Thank you." Hanging up. "Good call Chin. That was a friend of Malie's apparently she went into the Makua Reserve after grabbing some gear from her friends place."

"Tell me we are not taking the Camaro into the reserve?" Danny's face was fully concerned.

Steve shook his head. "No we will take the truck and couple of dirt bikes. Never know what we will need up there." Standing up, he said, "We leave in twenty. Let's get some gear."

"Uh boss." Kono was gathering the files. "It is going to be late when we get up there. I know you can track and all, but in the dark?"

"Damn." Steve stopped to look at his team. "You're right." Trying to make a decision like this was hard. The longer they left this child to her drug addicted mother the worse it could be for her. But the sun was their clock and even though he could track in the dark the rest of the team couldn't. 

Waiting Steve out, Danny asked. "Steve, why don't we go ahead and pack for overnight and camp?"

Looking at Danny, a small smile tugged his lips. Leave it to Danny to find a middle of the road. "That is a great idea. We don't have the supplies we need here, but give me an hour and I will meet you three at the western entrance to the reserve." With that, Steve sprinted from the room and out of the office.

"Umm okay that was scary." Kono said as she closed her laptop.

"Should we lo-jack ourselves before letting that man lead us into a jungle in the dark?" Danny asked.

"You suggested it." Chin smiled brightly. "At least we can take the bikes with us."

 

Two hours later found the team dressed for a hike at the western entrance of the reserve. Chin and Danny were unloading the bikes when Steve pulled up. There were two bikes and it would be difficult for them to ride into the preserve, but he knew Chin and Kono to be decent riders. That left Danny. Steve figured Danny could ride with him, but the man had never been on a bike that he knew of. Sure there was the ATV but that had four wheels. Opening the back of the truck bed he started pulling the packs out of the back. "Okay this is what I got."

The others were impressed. Steve had gone to the Navy base and picked up fully loaded packs for survival training. Each pack was labeled by to weight. Steve did not expect Kono to carry a sixty pound pack on her back, but they would need certain supplies. Rattling off the basics Steve listed MREs, weather gear, spare ammo and weapons, fluids, and GPS tracking gear. "Are we invading this reserve?’ Danny asked, “Or looking for a mother and child?"

"Danny. We know that she is an excellent camper and knows this reserve pretty well." While they had been getting stuff together Steve had learned from Malie's friend she spent a lot of time in this area and when she was not drugged out had camped quite often in the reserve. "So we need to be prepared for everything."

Steve gets a quirk of a look from Danny. "Uh correct me if I am wrong but this is a meth head that kidnapped her child right?" Steve nodded. "So really we could walk in there and she would be traceable?" It looked to Danny as if Steve deflated a little bit. "I'm just saying Steve that she isn't a clear thinking individual. We probably won't even be staying tonight. Maybe the gear is overkill?"

Looking at his other team members he saw their looks. "Maybe I over packed?" The group chuckled. "Okay so maybe we don't need three days worth of supplies." The laughter dies.

"Three days Steve?" Usually Chin was good at Super SEALs crazy antics but really? He at least had the consideration to blush at that. "How about we leave only a day and a half worth?" Trust Chin to always be the diplomat.

With a nod, Steve went about digging through the packs and removing excess supplies. He was muttering as the others watched him pull out the spare knives, three each, several MREs, but decided to keep the extra protein bars, and what looked like metal blankets. Knowing the Army solider none of them wanted to ask incase they were bullet proof and then why would they need them? Danny huffs out. "Okay we are NEVER letting you pack for vacation Steven." Steve snorted and continued pulling excess out of the packs. 

Once he looked satisfied he handed each of them a backpack. "Chin and I will ride the bikes. So Chin I will show you how to put your pack on front. Kono and Danny you will be riding behind and just put the pack on normally."

As Steve walked over to help Chin Kono saw Danny shoot a panicked look at her. Moving to him, "what?" She asked quietly.

"Kono we are going to ride. Apparently you and I are going to ride as bitch." Her eyes went up. "Yeah."

"So the riding thing." She threw a thumb at Steve. "Him?" Seeing Danny blush. "But I thought you two." He was shaking his head frantically. "Oh damn." Kono is thinking quickly. "You want me to?" She sees the quick spark of jealousy in his eyes. "Umm never mind. Will you be okay to ride with him?"

"Danny. Kono. Time to go." Steve called them over.

"Guess I will have to." The two of them walked over to the rest of the team. Chin was already on his bike and Kono crawled on the back with a sad look at Danny. 

Steve hopped on and looked over his shoulder. "Danny? You gonna be okay?"

Recovering he nodded and crawled onto the back of Steve's bike. "Yeah just drive a bit calmer than the Camaro. Okay?"

Steve gunned the engine with a smirk. "Can't promise that Danno. Hang on." On that note the team headed into the reserve. They followed the trailhead into the deeper part of the reserve. According to Kim, Malie's friend, she liked to camp out near the base of the mountains near the golf course, but wasn't sure where. Danny was holding on for dear life because like anything Steve did he did it in overdrive. Arms tight around Steve's waist he prayed he would be able to enjoy a quieter ride.

Steve, on the other hand was enjoying the feel of Danny's arms around his waist. He never even considered that Danny wouldn't ride with him. They were partners and it showed trust that Danny let Steve drive like a maniac on a motorcycle into a jungle. Danny’s arms around his waist were a special gift. Sure they touched each other on occasion but they had never hugged fully. Now that he knew the strength those arms held Steve knew he would formulate a plan to get them around his waist and back again.

Coming to a stop at where the trail headed up the mountain Steve pulled up to the others. "Now we follow the base of the mountain."

"Boss we are losing light. Maybe go in a mile and set up camp?" Chin suggested.

"Good thinking. This is going to be rougher terrain anyway." Gunning the engine he shouted over the noise. "We’ll go first. Play blockers."

A sputtering protest came from behind him as they headed in. Steve could have sworn he heard Danny yell, "You were a quarterback you idiot." 

With a laugh, he drove them into the jungle. It was tougher going that the trailhead. Since there was no trail they had had to back track a couple times to find safer riding conditions. After almost an hour, Steve called it a stop and they got off the bikes. Pulling out his GPS, he coordinated their position so they could find their start place once they set off to search for the suspect.

The team quickly set up a couple of small pup tents and Steve started getting a fire. With the fading dusk they decided to get started at first light. Going over the topographical map Steve had gotten from his Navy buddies, they decided two parties would have better luck than one. Pointing to the map Kono says, "it looks like there is a series of caves about a mile east of us."

"We have limited cell service here so I am going to set up the portable satellite dish. This way we have cell and computer access with HPD." As Chin grabbed the bag off his motorcycle and moved over to a small cleared area. Five-0 had some pretty snazzy toys.

Steve heard the ground rustle as Kono and Chin settled themselves on the other side of the fire, but he kept his eyes locked on Danny, intent to make sure his partner was ok. "Everything okay Danny?"

"Yeah I was just remembering the one summer my folks could afford to send us all to camp in Jersey." The grin on Danny's face was soft. "There are four of us and mom and dad must have saved for years for those two and a half weeks at Camp Louemma." He felt stupid with his childhood memories.

"Well?" Chin prompted. "What was it like?"

"So what was it like?" Kono asked softly.

"Well," he said, settling in. "There was hiking and canoeing. Just stuff you really don’t get to do when you are city kids. I was twelve and my sisters were ten and eight, Matty was nine." They all saw the pain cross his face at the mention of Matt. "I had my first kiss at camp. It was the first time any of us had traveled." A soft sigh from Danny. "We had an amazing time. It's sort of stupid really."

Steve bumped his shoulder. Danny hadn't notices that Steve had once again invaded his personal space. "At least you got a camp experience. I got boot camp."

Chuckling Chin added. "We got Police Academy training. So you have one up on us Danny." Chin's stomach chose to growl at that point and they all laughed. "Guess it is dinner time. Please explain the MREs to us. Cause I have never heard a good thing about these things in my life."

Laughing Steve got up and pulled the hot water off the fire. It was for coffee and the MREs. Explaining that MREs were dried meals that you added water to he let his team choose the meal they wanted. Steve had gotten them some Beef stew, Beef Ravioli, Chicken with Salsa and a Veggie Burger. Opening a pack he showed them how to add the water and the extras that came with the MREs. Dried fruit, small cakes, a drink, and of course spices. Taking a drink of the Carb fortified beverage Danny choked. It was coffee for the rest and water.

"These aren't half bad." Danny said as he was biting into the Chicken with Salsa.

"Did you just admit MREs are good?" Steve clutched his chest in mocking. Danny bumped him with a mumbled shut up.

After dinner they sat around telling stories of old cases they had dealt with. Kono was impressed with some of the work the team had dealt with before being with Five-O. She told them so after several of the stories. They shifted the talk to surfing so Kono could excel. Before heading to bed they did an uplink to HPD to let them know their exact location and their plans for the following day.

Without actually deciding it, they broke into the same twosomes they had been before—Kono with Chin and Danny with Steve. Steve was trying to keep his butterflies under control. He had spent the entire night next to his animated partner and now was going to sleep next to him. That thought thrilled and frightened Steve. This was Danny and the rest of the team so Steve had better control himself. Maybe sometime in the future he could convince Danny to go camping again or maybe hiking.

"Two questions, Super SEAL." Danny asked. Steve noticed that sometimes Danny used the nicknames to cover his concern or worry or oftentimes fear. Not that Steve would ever point that out to him. Steve gestured at Danny to continue. "One: is this tent big enough for you? I mean, you are like seven feet tall." Steve shook his head and laughed. "Okay, guess that brings me to question two: where are the sleeping bags?"

This time Steve controlled his laughter. Obviously Danny hadn't looked into the domed tent. "Danny." He said, trying for a straight face. "One reason I got the military issued tents for two is they come with built in sleeping pads." Opening the flap Danny could see the small bed rolls already on the base of the test with the zippers attached. "They are Gore-Tex so they stay dry and warm. Steve crawled into the two man domed tent. It was true he couldn't stand straight up but that didn't matter too much. He watched Danny's hesitation as he entered the tent. Looking down at the sleeping bag, he could see the concern on Danny's face. 

With a shake, the concern vanished like Danny had made some sort of decision. Sitting down, he found the built-in kind of comfortable. The team had packed a few extra pieces of clothing before heading out and Danny dug around in his pack for a clean shirt. 

"You okay Danno?" Steve asked quietly. Danny was rarely was so quiet.

"Yeah. Haven't really camped much." He shrugged and he looked up at Steve. "Or ever."

Steve was taken a back. "Wow. Just Camp Louemma." Danny’s lowered head gave him all the answer he ever needed. Steve never thought that he had taken Danny so far out of his element. Sure, Hawaii was pretty out there, but now Danny was in the jungle camping. It showed his trust in his friends, Steve thought. "Well, Danny," crouching down he looked Danny in the eye. "You are just sleeping on the floor of a less than single star hotel. When you go to the bathroom in the middle of the night you got to find the nearest tree." He gave a soft smile. "Okay?" 

"Yeah." He didn't sound so sure.

Steve sat next to Danny on the sleeping bag. It was very hard for Steve not to take him into his arms. "Okay Danny. Talk to me. If you want to go back I can take you."

Giving an empathic shake of his head Danny continued. "No, Steve. It is okay. I can do this. Just really didn't expect to be camping in the jungle. Ya know?" He was trying to hide his real fear of spending the night next to Steve in this small environment.

Putting his arm around Danny, Steve tried to sound casual. "Danny I mean it. This is a lot. First the bike and now camping. I am sorta dense you know." Steve tried to make fun of himself to help Danny relax. He felt Danny relax into him slightly.

"Nah Steve." Danny shifted slightly closer to Steve. "I do agree you are dense." He gave a soft chuckle. "But the bike was easy. I have ridden before."

Steve knew it was stupid to lean into Danny, but having Danny's arms around him all day made Steve a little stupid. "You have ridden? When, Danno?" He asked, not wanting to break contact with him, but wanting to see his face.

"I got my license this morning."

Now Steve had to look at his face. It was his turn to be shocked. "Really?" he asked, receiving a shy nod from Danny in return. "Why?"

Danny mumbled quietly that he had wanted to get it for a while. He didn't want to tell him that today's ride was one of the major reasons he had gotten his license. "I figured it would help with our job." It wasn't a complete lie.

Steve saw the partial truth in Danny in his face. Leaning closer and clutching Danny to him, he asked "Really? That's great." Squeezing Danny to him he felt Danny stiffen slightly and then relax. "Are you going to be okay? I mean I know your knee might hate us by tomorrow night."

Danny smiled slightly. "Yeah. Thanks." Popping up, Steve ducked out of the tent and came back in less than a minute. He plopped back down next to Danny and handed him a small package. "What's this?" Danny asked.

"Open it."

Carefully Danny opened the small zip lock bag. Pulling it out Danny found a soft knee brace. "Steve?"

"It will help tomorrow." Pulling it from his hand Steve opened it up and showed him how it worked. "We will be on rough trail. I need you at my side Danny." Steve's words held more than what he said. "Last thing I want is to hurt you."

Carefully watching for a reaction, Danny smiled slightly. "Thanks Steve." He took the knee brace.  
Not wanting to release Danny but knowing he had to, Steve stood up. "No problem." Proceeding to take his boots off and dropping his cargoes Steve crawled into his sleeping bag.

Still sitting on his sleeping bag Danny slowly pulled off his boots and removed his jeans. Quickly changing his shirt he carefully folded his clothes into a small pile next to the bed. Then he crawled into sleeping bag. "I'm good." Steve turned the halogen battery lamp down which brought the tent to darkness.

The men laid in silence for a while, both wrapped in their own thoughts. Steve was kicking himself mentally for dragging his partner into a situation that he wasn't prepared for. He had almost considered taking Danny back out first thing in the morning before they started tracking Malie, but he knew he would be beyond pissed at him. "Danno?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I am sorry I took you out of your element." Steve understood Danny better than he let on. He knew that the tie was a mask he wore that purposely put him slightly outside the normal world. A wry chuckle came through the dark. "I mean it." Steve pressed.

"I know Steve. Sometimes you only think things half of the way through, but I got your back."

Steve had never doubted that from the moment he set eyes on him. Never in his life had he urge to protect someone as much as when he met Danny. "Thanks. Good night Danno."

"Steven." It was a quiet growl.

 

His nerves over the dream he had woken from were enough to have him throwing his pants on and leaving the tent. It was a little after three and Steve needed to cool off himself. His dream included a motorcycle, Danny, and a long warm ride to a nice cool spot where he and Danny were making out. All the touching by Danny yesterday had set his libido into overdrive. And the thoughts of Danny on a bigger bike had plagued his dreams all night. Drinking some water, Steve decided it was best to not go back into the tent with his partner. Seeing him laying there relaxed and wearing boxers was almost more than he could take.

Letting his mind wander over the things Danny did to him Steve knew he was in love. It was a pretty good bet Danny was in love with him too. Danny didn't open up too much about his past; to Danny the past was the past; it was all about the present to him. Matt's betrayal had hurt him, but he placed it in the past and moved forward. Steve was sure that there were other things Danny hadn't shared, but none of them really talked about what had brought them to this point in their lives. Steve had only small glances into the past.

A whimper from the tent had Steve back inside in seconds. He was sprawled on his back. It wasn't too dark in the tent and Steve could see Danny's lower stomach and was fascinated that it was so muscular. He needed to ask the Danny when he found time to work out. Sure Steve was up at five every morning so he could, but Danny valued his sleep. When would he be able to create the six pack that Steve could now see in the dim light. 

Taking in his partner Steve couldn't suppress a smile. Even in sleep Danny moved around. Not like when he was awake but still the muscles moved and jumped and his legs shifted. Hands tightened into fists and relaxed. Steve knew those hands were strong and those arms had felt so good around his waist earlier. 'Stop it.' He mentally chastised himself. So badly he wanted to reach his hands out and run them over Danny's sleeping form. Knowing the power that smaller compact body held was giving Steve unwanted images he knew he should step back. However, in sleep Danny still had the same pull on Steve as he did while awake. Steve wanted to gravitate toward him, needed to. 

A tentative touch to Danny's chest yielded no response. Laying his hand flat over Danny's heart Steve closed his eyes. Feeling the breathing and beating Steve unconsciously matched his breathing to Danny's. He felt a small movement as Danny's hand covered his. "Steve?" He asked groggily. "Everything okay?" 

Not sure if Danny was awake because when Steve's eyes flew open Danny's were still shut. "Danno?"

"Yeah." Danny mumbled, rubbing Steve's hand under his. "You okay?"

Steve was taken aback at how fast Danny woke up and with how little movement. "You were whimpering." It sounded stupid to his ears.

"Yeah nightmares will do that to you."

The rubbing on his hand continued as if Steve was the one who needed calming. "I was concerned." Danny nodded into the dark. "Are you okay?" Before Danny could answer Steve leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead. 

Seeing the look on Danny's face he almost moved back. "Not okay yet." A slow easy smile crossed Danny’s face. Moving down Steve captured Danny's lips in a tender kiss. Searching and exploring and nibbling. The kiss was full of need and discovery. Danny's hand had moved to the side of his face.

Breaking the kiss Steve looked down. "Better?"

Danny smirked. "Getting there." He said, pulling Steve firmly back to his mouth. This time there wasn't any gentleness. Pure desire and need went into this kiss. Noticing the wiggling from Steve, Danny pulled back. "You okay?"

Mumbling. "Clothes and boots." Steve leaned back and kicked his boots and pulled his cargoes off. "Better." He crawled into Danny's sleeping bag. "Now where were we?" Not having to be asked twice Danny pulled Steve's face back to him. Hands joined the kissing with the roaming. When Steve first got his hand in Danny's chest hair he moaned. A chuckle followed but neither could tell who laughed.

Nipples were pinched and lips were bitten and bruised. Bodies aligned. Danny's knee fell between them. Steve, wanting the full contact, rolled them so Danny was on top. There was another chuckle and movements increased. Hands and mouths and bodies, moved freely and wantonly, Squeezing of thighs, arms, asses, and movement. Gasping and sucking. When Steve's hand moved between them a groan at the small loss of contact as he pulled both of their dicks out. Contact reestablished the moan came from both men.

Holding their dicks together the men moved in rhythm. Sliding up and down and kissing. Anywhere a mouth could go, neck, lips, ears, nipples. Sucking and little bites. Their rhythm sped up as they moved as one toward their orgasms. Steve watched Danny lean back slightly to look down at him. He was sure the face Danny was wearing was the same as his own. "Danno." He moaned and it took Steve over the edge. His release triggered Danny's and they rode it out together.

Laying together, panting, they worked to reclaim their breathing. Steve was feeling Danny's heartbeat and trying to match it. Very little mattered to Steve at the moment except the beating heart next to his. A soft smile crossed his lips and he knew that they would lie like this again. There was a chuckle from his partner. "Steven?" He gave a humming sound from his happiness. "Not that I mind tacit SEAL attacks at three AM, but do we need to discuss this?" A head shake had Danny looking down at Steve's face. "You know I believe in monogamy and forever right? I can pretend this is a dream and we can never discuss it again."

Panic. "Is that what you want?" Steve asked, timidly.

A soft smile touched Danny's face as he leaned down to kiss Steve. "I am not very good at pretending." 

Steve let the breath he hadn't realized he was holding go. Smiling a goofy grin at Danny he nodded. "I’m not either. If you want this, too." Steve's words faded away and he saw Danny smile and nod. "Good. Not a dream. Never a dream." There was so much he wanted to say, to do, but it was the middle of the night. "Shit."

Danny's smiled faded. "What?"

Horror dawned on Steve's face. "You don't think we woke the others?" Danny started to chuckle and it relaxed Steve. Both men laughed as quietly as they could. "Stupid thought?" 

"I am sure you might have been a little loud there Super SEAL. But I was quiet as a church mouse."

Before either man could say anything Kono's voice came from their tent. "Neither of you are THAT quiet." To which sent both of the men into peals of laughter.

 

Before heading out the team broke camp and discussed the plan of action. Steve provided two-way walkies to keep them in communication. Locking the bikes down Chin and Steve buried them under the brush Steve had cut earlier. Double checking the GPS coordinates he marked it on his tracker. Moving slowly and in spurts the team leap frogged as best they could through the canyons. Taking the higher ground Chin and Kono split off. Danny and Steve headed lower.

A couple of hours later they came upon Malie's camp. Karrie was sitting quietly in a chair with her doll. Malie was asleep in their tent. Kono and Chin came in from behind and got Karrie out of the way. A testament to Karrie's fear was how tightly she clung to Chin. Steve and Danny approached the tent. "Five Oh hands up!" Malie jumped right into Steve's grasp. As Steve cuffed her Danny read her Miranda rights.

Chin and Kono returned with Karrie. She was crying softly. "Karrie baby. Mommy's sorry." Letting the girl go she sat next to her mom and patted Malie's knee.

The team moved away. Kono pulled out the topographical map and Steve pulled up the GPS coordinates. "Looks like a mile east and we'll be out." Chin called HPD with the satellite phone to let them know where to meet them.

Chin and Steve head back for the bikes while they others take Malie and Karrie down. Making quick work of breaking down Malie's camp Kono and Danny move the items into one of the nearby caves. "Malie, if I remove your cuffs you will you do something stupid?"

"No sir." She is shaking slightly from her withdrawal.

"Kono stay on her." Grabbing her arms he quietly whispers to Malie. "If you rabbit. She," jerking his thumb toward Kono. "Chases. Got it?" Malie nodded. Uncuffing her Kono took to her side. Danny smiled down at Karrie. "You okay honey?" A shy nod. "My daughters name is Grace. Do you like Barbie's?"

He held out his hand. She took it. "Yes. Dolphin Trainer Barbie is my favorite." They continued down and out as Danny and Karrie discussed whether Dolphin Trainer Barbie or Fairy Secret Barbie belonged with Ken." As they broke into the open the duo was discussing Tangled. In the open Five-0 was greeted by HPD. Gary was there and Karrie ran to his open arms.

 

"So, Danny." Kono said as they waited for the rest of the team.

"Kono." The voice warned.

"Last night."

"Kono."

She giggled at his warning. "Seriously. I mean you two couldn't wait?" Danny shook his head and crossed his arms, pointedly not looking at her. "Come on Danny." She shoulder checked him.

Danny sighed like he was being forced to confess. "Blame Steve." It sent Kono into another peal of giggles. "What?" He was trying hard to not laugh with her because of his embarrassment.

"You aren't exactly a quiet person either." She heard him groan and saw the blush. Knowing Danny as she did Kono reigned in her laughter. "I just didn't realize." Stopping she looked at him squarely. "You two never? Before?" The red got brighter and Danny turned away from her. "Shit. Chin and I thought-"

"What?" He looked at Kono suddenly.

"Well, we thought you got together sometime around Christmas. Thought the bomb had gotten you two, well, to admit your feelings." She at least had the decency to look sorry.

"Huh?"

Kono patted his arm. "That's why when you told me yesterday the motorcycle was for Steve I thought it was a gift. Like for Valentine's day." Kono smiled softly. "Sorry. We didn't know."

"It's okay." Danny was calm. "Sorry we woke you."

This time is was Kono who blushed slightly. "Actually I had to pee, and, well, then you two-" She shrugged and let it slide.

"Oh gawd." Danny dropped his head, trying to decide how to react. "You didn't wet the tent did you young lady?" They both were laughing when the others arrived. "I am not going to tell Super SEAL that you wet the tent." Their laughter rang out as Steve and Chin walked up.

"What?" Steve asked which sent them into another fit of laughter.

Watching the two giggling fools Chin shrugged. "Jungle fever perhaps?" To which Steve blushed and Danny and Kono laughed even harder.

 

After shutting down his computer Danny went into Steve's office. "See you tomorrow?" It was a soft question. Kono and Chin had left earlier so Danny could finish the paperwork and he suspected Steve was waiting for him to leave.

Steve looked up. "Sure." There was a small hitch in his voice that Danny detected.

"Or later?" There was the soft smile that he loved. Leaning in the doorjamb Danny watched Steve. "About seven?" A nod. "See you then." Walking out of HQ Danny knew he needed to grab clothes and things from home. Since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be home tonight. Not wanting to further embarrass himself by wearing the same clothes as the day before. 

While packing some things his phone rang with Rachel's ringtone. "Guh. This is just what I need right now." Grabbing the phone and answering. "Rachel?"

"Daniel." The tense tone in her voice put Danny on guard. "Will you pick Grace up tomorrow from school?"

"Sure." He said, putting his shirts in the duffle, and grabbing a tie. "Is there anything else?"

He heard her sigh. That was never a good sign. "Do you mind if she stays with you until Sunday?"

Danny stopped packing. "Rachel what's wrong?"

"Stan and I need to go to the mainland for a few days."

Recognizing the hint of anger in her voice Danny asked carefully. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Daniel."

That was the 'this ends this conversation' tone. "Okay. Do I need to pick anything up for her?"

"The driver will meet you at the school and will have her things."

"Okay. If you need anything." He let it trail off.

"Thank you. Good night."

As excited as he was to have Grace it meant he only needed clothes for tonight. Steve would understand. Closing the duffle he checked the fridge to see what he needed to pick up for Grace's visit. He was going to have his daughter for five whole days, which had him very excited. Quickly jotting down a list, he stuffed it into his pants. Grabbing the bag he opened the door and was attacked by six feet of SEAL.

He enjoyed being march stepped backwards into the apartment, lips glued together with Steve’s. Steve shut and locked the door. His hands immediately went for Danny's tie and Danny dropped his duffle and started pulling at Steve’s shirt as they moved toward Danny's bed. Divested of their shirts they made quick work of their shoes. Danny suspected Steve had loosened his boots prior to his assault on Danny. Not that he minded. Hands on butts their lips only separating when they latched onto necks, throats and chests they moved together.

Pants off, they stepped together and Steve pulled the blankets all the way off the bed. Laughing, Danny said something about being forceful as Steve laughed and twisted them onto the bed. Steve took all the weight of Danny without a word. His hands touching and moving all over. Moaning and pants. Pulling his mouth from Steve Danny worked his way down Steve's body. Nipping, licking and tasting. He hummed with contentment that he finally about to touch Steve like this.

Nuzzling Steve's erection through his boxers Danny chuckled at the sounds Steve was making. Sounds that gave Danny a feeling of power. Tugging at Steve's boxer briefs the other man lifted his hips. Removing them Steve settled back down as Danny swallowed his cock. The fact that Steve arched off the bed caused Danny to hum in satisfaction. Hollowing his cheeks Danny placed his hands between Steve's lets and gently pulled and kneaded his balls. Steve's hands reached for Danny's head as the cry escaped Steve's lips. The hands pull at Danny's head.

Letting Steve's cock out with a pop he let Steve pull him up. Latching his mouth onto Danny's, Steve worked on sucking his tongue out of Danny's mouth. Efficiently Steve flipped them over and moved to Danny's chest, giving Danny a chance to explore Steve's body with his hands. Feeling the tug on his own boxers Danny lifted slightly until Steve removed them.

Moving to Danny's throat Steve hummed contentedly as Danny rubbed his back.. "Danno." Steve panted. Grabbing Steve's ass he mashed their bodies together. Hooking a leg over Steve as they moved in tandem.

Mouths clashing, they rode each other. Hands roaming, squeezing, a small slap and Steve jumped slightly. Danny liked that reaction. Groans from both, pants removed, and sucking sounds heard. Not sure who was making the whining sound it was followed by a keening. Breath hitching rhythm breaking "oh gawd." Danny's orgasm started. Steve followed with his own a few strokes later. Riding it out they clung to each other. Steve kissed his way back to Danny's mouth. Kissing him softly. Laying his head on Danny's chest Steve ran his fingers through Danny's chest hair. "Tickles." The other man mumbled.

A chuckle. "Sorry." A grumble. Steve kissed Danny's neck. "Really."

"Uh huh." Danny lay there trying to get his breathing back under control. "Liar." He feels the rumble from Steve's laugh. "You are so like a cat."

Lifting his head Steve looked at him. "A cat?"

"All cuddly when you want to be, pouncing when need to, stand offish at other times. A cat. Who knew you were a cuddler?" Steve laid his head back down and slowly, deliberately licked Danny's nipple, causing Danny to laugh heartily. Grabbing a pair of boxers, Steve wiped them both clean. Settling back down Danny enjoyed being draped in a Steve like blanket. 

They lay comfortable until one of their stomachs rumbled. Both men laughed. "Dinner?"

"Take out, no food here."

"Chinese?"

"No. Pizza?"

"Sure. I know no Hawaiian style for you." Steve moved slowly off to call in their order. Coming back into the bedroom. "Gonna be ready in twenty." Crawling up the bed like a cat he saw Danny smile. "What?"

"Come here kitty kitty." Steve needed no more invitations. Kissing his way up to Danny's lips and exploring his mouth.

"One of us needs to shower Danny."

Leaning back looking at Steve. "You're up." A smirk.

"Okay." A final kiss and Steve moved to the bathroom. Danny heard the shower start. Getting out of bed Danny saw that Steve had used his boxers to clean them up. He gave a quiet chuckle as he threw them into the laundry. The shower shut off and Steve came out of the bathroom damp and naked. Danny's breath caught. Seeing the lust on Danny's face Steve walked over and kissed him hungrily. "Food first Danny." Steve chuckled and then pulled on his cargoes and tee as he moved further into the living room area. As Danny watched him dress Danny realized watching Steve put clothes on was almost as powerful as watching them come off.

Steve looked at a naked Danny in the doorway. "Food first Steven." As he placed his hands on his hips and leaned on the door with a smirk on his face. A growl came from Steve as he kissed Danny soundly and left for food. Danny chuckled and went to shower.

 

They were sitting at the small kitchen table enjoying their pizzas. Steve had grabbed a couple of waters too. They ate in contented silence for a while. Tipping a bottle of water at Steve, Danny asked. "Not that I minded the Super SEAL attack. What brought it on?"

Ducking his head shyly he said. "Your place was closer."

Understanding Steve-speak, Danny chuckled lightly. He had that same thought at the office, several times, but held it in check because he knew how much Steve did not like his apartment. Steve's head came up slowly when no response was given. When he had Steve's full attention again Danny smiled. "My place is at that." He said, allowing his partner to relax and smile back. "However, it has no food or beer."

He was interrupted with, "Bed and take out." Danny could only laugh at Steve's priority list. Danny realized he was learning the hard way that you either go with it or get run over by the train that is Steve McGarrett. Although that was pretty much Danny's priority list too. Laughing with Danny, Steve relaxed completely. Taking another bite of pizza, Steve said, "We can go back to my place if you want."

"Well." Danny said, biting down on a crust. "I have Grace starting tomorrow."

"Since when?" Steve's worry was evident.

"Rachel and Stan are going to the Mainland tomorrow." Danny gave him a quick outline of the conversation with Rachel.

"Umm."

Seeing Steve wanted to say something but had his frightened face on. "Steven?"

"You know you both are welcome at my place."

Danny looked at him carefully. This part of their relationship wasn't new. Grace and Danny had spent several weekends at Steve's, but the change in their own relationship was new. "Are you sure about this?" Danny asked, seeing the earnest look before the nod. "Because, apparently, we aren't exactly quiet."

"Your virtue is safe with me Danny." Steve said with a Classic Steve smirk.

"Yeah, but is yours safe with me?" Danny laughed as Steve choked.

 

It had been decided Steve would take off at lunch to grocery shop and clean, since Grace would be with them until Sunday. Danny stayed to get some paperwork done and would get Grace from school at three. Steve was following the list Danny had provided with approved Grace foods, to the letter. He had learned early on NOT to deviate from the list. Danny could be a touch anal retentive on things and Steve was okay with that. It showed he cared.

Pulling into his driveway Steve took the food in and while putting it away tried to decide where to begin. Grace would be staying in Mary's room as usual. It had been a couple of weeks so Steve stripped the bed and then stripped his bed too. With the laundry going he started prepping dinner. Dinner was going to be chicken parmesan over whole wheat pasta. Steve's mother used to cut the chicken up into smaller pieces instead of the whole fillet. She also liked to soak the pieces in egg instead of butter. He was going to be making cookies for desert.

Laughing at himself he remembered the first time he had cooked for Danny and Grace. He actually stunned Danny to silence and the fact it was good healthy food was a kicker. Usually he would bake a fish filled or chicken breast with some veggies. Something he learned in the SEALs was healthy eating, but finding prepackaged healthy food was a nightmare. Now was better, but fifteen years ago it sucked. So he and a few of his other SEALs had hired a couple of the wives to teach them to cook. It was team bonding over healthy cooking.

Moving onto the cookies Steve began mixing the ingredients for oatmeal raisin chocolate chip cookies—some healthful properties. He didn't use applesauce, not particularly liking how it cooked in baked goods and he used whole wheat where he could. When he and Danny had discussed his culinary abilities Steve admitted he liked to cook, but didn't usually do it just for himself. What had surprised him was that Danny liked to cook too. "Comes from being in a large Irish/Italian family, Steven." Danny had joked. Most weekends after that, when Danny and Grace came to visit one would cook and the other would spend time with Grace. When Danny and Steve would spend time together in their off time they added Chin to the mix. Their rookie wasn't a huge fan of cooking but Kono was the goddess of clean up.

After putting the first batch of cookies in, Steve put the sheets in the dryer. Running upstairs and back he tossed towels into the washer. As tedious as housework was it was worth it. His family was coming home. Stopping and looking at the kitchen and listening to the laundry Steve started to laugh like a nut job. "Shit I am Danny's wife." More laughter followed as he cleaned the kitchen.

Two batches of cookies, three loads of laundry, beds made, Steve set about doing routine house cleaning. Cranking up the stereo when the Black Eyed Peas began playing, he set to work vacuuming the floor and sweeping the lanai. Turning the stereo up louder he headed upstairs to continue cleaning.

 

When Danny and Grace arrived at Steve's the music was quite a bit louder than normal. The fact that Danny could hear it as soon as he turned off the car was of small concern. Steve didn't play music that loudly. In the time he had known Steve the only music he played loud was in the Camaro to drown out their awkward silences. "Danno is Uncle Steve okay?"

She had the same concerns he did. "Sure he is. Come on Gracie." Taking her hand, they headed for the house. Knowing knocking would not alert Steve to their presence they walked in. Not like they ever knocked anyway. Danny dropped his duffle on the floor and placed Grace's backpack and suitcase on the stairs. They moved into the kitchen. Danny smiled. "Cookies."

"Danno?"

"Okay Monkey." Both of them snagged a cookie. At they got to the dining room they saw Steve moving with the music. He was dusting surfaces with a pink duster. The two of them just stood there watching. When the music changed to Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry they both smiled. Trust Steve's iPod to be riddled with non-SEAL like music.

"Danno?" Grace looked up.

"If you want to." Releasing his hand she went over to dance with Steve. Seeing the auto response of Super SEAL before registering it was Grace, Danny smiled. Dropping the duster he and Grace began to dance. Laughing he watched Steve spin and lift his daughter. The fact that Steve could move was no surprise to Danny. Letting them dance he took Grace's stuff to Mary's room. Moving into Steve's old room he dropped his bag on the bed.

Where he would sleep had been discussed and the better part of valor had won. Danny would sleep in Steve's old room. Moving to the trophies Danny pulled down Steve's photo album. Knowing exactly what he wanted Danny went straight to the motorcycle picture. Seeing Steve like that had driven him mad. Mad enough to get his license to he could ride with Steve. He had admitted a long time ago to being Steve's bitch. This damn picture made him want it all the more.

"Whatcha got there Danny?" Steve's arms went around his waist. "Oh, that." As Danny tried to slam the book shut. "Did I ever tell you why I learned to dress like a model?"

Danny couldn't turn around. He was hard from the picture and Grace was in the house somewhere. "No." Steve's breath on his neck was torturing him.

"It was an assignment in Italy, actually."

Leaning into Steve even though he knew Grace was in the house. "Italy huh?"

"Yeah. You like this picture?" Nuzzling Danny's neck.

Breath hitching. "Steven." Growling out a warning.

"Tell me about this picture?" Danny was wiggling slightly. "Danno." The breath was in his ear.

"Motorcycles." Steve was driving him crazy. He would not give in. Tell him about the bike yes, but not sex. For heaven's sake Grace was in the house.

"You like the bike?" Danny nodded. "The man on it?" Another nod. Danny was turned around in Steve's arms. "You got your license for me?"

The blush that crept down his face went into his shirt. "Yes. I got it to surprise you. Although it didn't start out that way." Leaning his head on Steve's chest. He didn't want to see Steve's face when he told him the truth. "Then it was done and well you hadn't figured it out."

Feeling the rumble from Steve's chest as he chuckled. "Chin helped?"

"Yeah. Kono, too." Danny smiled into his chest.

"Okay and this was a huge secret? Am I that oblivious?" Danny chuckled. "Okay, yes I can be. Laser focus and all. So Danny do you want to ride with me?" He felt rather than heard Danny's reply. Leaning back Steve looked at Danny. "Do you?"

"As your bitch?" Danny asked, trying not to sound scared or wanton. Steve began to laugh. Danny tried to move out of his arms but Steve clamped him in. "Really Steven? You laugh?"

"Danny stop." Steve said, trying to get his laughter under control. "I promise I am not laughing at your question." Finally controlling himself, he continued. "It's just earlier before you and Grace got here I kind of made a discovery about myself." Danny gave him a dirty look. "I realized I was your domestic goddess."

Watching Steve’s face, and his smile, Danny starts to snicker. Steve joins a moment later. "So you're my wife?"

"And you are my bitch."

As one, "we are so married."

 

Finis


End file.
